The Dangerous Sleep Mumbles
by bookwormergirl
Summary: When Harry hears his husband Draco talking about someone named Scorpius in his sleep he gets concerned, because that must meant that Draco is cheating on him. Right?


Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling is the genius behind Harry Potter, not me.

**The Dangerous Sleep Mumbles **

"Scorpius, stop," Draco mumbled in his sleep.

Needless to say this woke Harry up. He was used to his husband talking in his sleep, but usually he was saying only random phrases, and if it was a name it was _his_, not whoever this Scorpius person was.

"Don't make me tell Harry," Draco continued a minute later.

Harry's heart stopped for a second. Don't tell him? Tell him what? What could this Scorpius person be doing with Draco that would need to be kept a secret? Draco wasn't cheating on him, was he? Harry thought about the last few weeks, and didn't think anything was wrong...

"Love you too," Draco sighed, with a smile on his face.

This only made Harry want to cry. How was it that he didn't notice that his husband was in love with someone else? Wiping his eyes, he rolled over, determined to at least try to get some sleep before talking to Draco in the morning.

* * *

That morning at breakfast was the most uncomfortable one Harry had in quite awhile. The worst part of it all was that Draco didn't seem to notice that anything was wrong.

Harry meanwhile was brooding. _ Guess he is too busy thinking about Scorpius to notice our marital problems. Or he just doesn't care anymore._

"Hey Harry, I'm going to be home a little later than usual, I have to put the finishing touches on the potion I'm working on, so I might miss dinner," Draco said, interrupting Harry's thoughts.

"Fine. Tell Scorpius I said hello," Harry shot back angrily, not caring that confronting Draco about his infidelity would probably be best handled after some more thought.

Draco turned white at the name. "Where did you hear that name?" he asked, more uncomfortable by the minute.

"Does it even matter?" Harry nearly shouted. "When were you going to tell me? Did you think that I wouldn't ever find out? I thought..I thought you trusted me more than this!"

"Why are you even so mad?" Draco asked. "If you aren't ready to talk about it, then fine, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. Was it Granger that told you?"

"Hermione knows? How many people did you tell! Do you realize how embarrassing this is for me Draco? Do you realize how absolutely mortifying, how hurtful it is, to realize that one of my _best friends_ knows, but I don't? How could you do this to me!" Harry shouted, on the verge of tears.

"What on Earth is the matter with you?" Draco asked, "So I told one of your friends, big deal. Granger and I are close and I wanted to talk with someone who knew you well so I could figure out the best way to tell you!"

"I can't believe this, I just can't-" was all Harry got before he started crying.

"Harry? Harry, what's really the matter?" Draco asked concerned, as he tried to get close to hold his husband. "If it bothers you that much, I won't ever bring it up again, we can just forget about it. I didn't realize that you would be so against it, I thought you would be excited."

Harry stepped back as Draco approached him. "Not bring it up? You want me to what, just _forget_ the fact that my husband is cheating on me? I love you Draco, but I'm not going to be in a marriage when my husband is in love with someone else!"

At these words Draco froze. His face went from confusion to anger at a record-breaking speed. "You think I'm _cheating _on you? How could you think such a thing?"

Now it was Harry's turn to be confused. Draco seemed angry at the fact that Harry thought he was cheating, not at being caught, which means... "Wait you aren't cheating on me?"

"Oh course I'm not fucking cheating on you! How dare you think something like that about me! I didn't do anything to deserve you accusing me of something like this, how could you think so!" Draco looked ready to kill someone.

"Well than who the fuck is Scorpius?" Harry shouted, although the doubt was starting to creep up on him.

"He's our fucking kid, not some man I'm cheating on you with!" Draco shouted back.

"Wait what?" Harry asked, now confused. "We don't have any children Draco."

Now it seemed that Draco was less angry and more embarrassed, his usually pale face heating up to rival Ron's hair. "I know that," he muttered, "but..." was all he managed to get out before he trailed off.

Harry was confused, but wrapped Draco up in a hug, even though he knew Draco was probably still mad at him. "But what?"

"I've been wanting to talk to you about potentially having a child together," Draco explained, still red. "I'm researching ways for two men to have a baby that has both of the father's DNA. The potion I'm going to finish today should be able to do that. We would still need a surrogate, but this way we could have a kid that's a little bit of both of us."

"So Scorpius..." Harry began, still slightly confused.

"...is the child I've basically dreamed up in my head. I'm assuming I said something in my sleep because you were fine last night?" Draco checked for Harry's nod before continuing, "Well I've been dreaming about the two of us, raising a child together. He's got my hair, and your eyes, and, well, he's just perfect," Draco said trailing off with a smile on his face.

"Why didn't you mention any of this to me before?" Harry asked.

"I wanted to make sure that the potion would work before saying anything that might get your hopes up. I also didn't even know for sure if you wanted kids, no matter what Granger said. I didn't want you to feel pressured into anything, especially if it was all for nothing. And frankly I didn't think that you would freak out as bad as you did," Draco explained.

"Sorry about that," Harry apologized, full of embarrassment.

"It's okay, I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier," Draco said while hugging Harry. "I wish you would have talked to me Harry, instead of just getting angry. Just know that I love you more than anything, and that I would never cheat on you, okay?"

"I know, and I love you too. I'm so sorry I acted the way I did," Harry replied.

The two just stood there for a few moments, just holding each other, thinking about the events of the past few minutes, and how much they loved one another.

"Hey," Harry, said, a suggestive look coming over his face, "do you want to go and make a baby now?"

"To make a baby with the potion we don't need to have sex Harry, we just need to-" was all that Draco got out before Harry shut him up with a kiss.

"Theory later, just take me to bed will you?" Harry smiled up at Draco.

Kissing him back, Draco dragged Harry to their bedroom, planning to do just that.


End file.
